


Just a bite

by charmatica



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, TW: Blood, TW: bad habits, Vampire AU, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where vampirism is a disease that have baffled scientists when it turns out it can be genetic, Seijuro Mikoshiba has other worries.<br/>Like his reputation, the weird new students, and this odd girl who's claiming to not be sick, yet has one of the beginning signs of the disease.</p><p>so what happens when suddenly the epidemic gets more scarier, can he focus on her, or does he have to completely put her aside in his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bite

**Author's Note:**

> TW: negative body image in this chapter. I do not support these type of opinions myself, and it is in no way meant to be harmful. If you get triggered, or hurt by negative body opinions, do not read.

New month. New school. New students.

 

New targets.

 

Seijuro looked around the classroom bored, at the new shy students rolling into his class. Four new boys, two girls. One blonde, thick girl, yet with a small chest, he quickly noticed. She even walked into class with a snack bar.

 

'Maybe she'll end up losing some weight later this year...' he thought to himself, leaning on the desk with his arm. A red strand of his hair fell in his eyes and he pulled it back, annoyed, before looking at the other new girl. She seemed good. Long, brown hair, to her knees, pulled back in a braid. Pretty skinny, yet had curves. He only saw the back of her, so maybe she had a cute face too. He wasn't sure. One of the boys must be her brother, because he had the same shade of brown hair as her. Twins?

 

He sighed. Damn, neither seemed actually interesting enough to try, he decided, and focused to the old lady standing in the front, going on about new school rules, new students, and making them welcome, and how feeding was strictly prohibited.

 

After all, wouldn't want to find another student dead in the hallway.

 

Ever since the epidemic ten years ago, it was impossible to go somewhere without seeing at least one person covering up their necks, or arms with bracelets, scarves, bandages, bandages, or tattoos. It was a weird disease, really. Because hell, vampires were only supposed to exist in fairytales.

 

Seijuro grumbled to himself, finding himself bored with the speech. He had heard it twice already. Yet it was important. So many students were 'sick', and after that incident, they lived in fear, but everyone knew they existed. He knew by experience, rumors, and flirting around, that at least six girls of his homeroom class had it. One, right next to him, was a girl all confident with her disease though. She used to have light brown hair, and all cute, but when the symptoms showed up, she didn't hide it. She made her blood-red eyes pop with a lot of eyeliner and eyeshadow, and her fashion changed from cute and girly to something you'd see in an Emo anime. In his own opinion, she looked terrifying. She even dyed her hair to black with blood-red highlights, and if there wasn't a piece of jewelry on her ears or neck in the shape of a bat, she had it in her hair, clothes, or school supplies. Who but her even carried an eraser in the shape of a bat anyway?

 

The door opened, snapping Seijuro away from judging the desk neighbor, and look up, because, hey, something that stopped the teacher was always invited.

 

He blinked, and looked at the intruder, and grinned. New target spotted.

 

The intruder turned out to be a first-year girl, and judging by her wrap on her arm, she was on the student council. She must have some kind of family member of the staff to already be that. Or maybe she wasn't a first-year?

 

She smiled gently at the group, moving a strand of loose hair away from her face. The teacher smiled encouragingly at her, and gave a look at the class to shut up. Seijuro didn't need to be told. He was focusing on analyzing her.

 

She wasn't bad looking. Beautiful thin body, average chest, and her hair was a dark red. He couldn't tell if it was dyed or not. But her eyes put him off. Red. Was she sick too?

 

When She finally started talking, he realized her voice was so soft, she couldn't be too confident right now. Definitely a first-year.

 

"Hello there everyone... I-- My name's Matsuoka Gou, and I'm in the student council. I'm a first, year, and go in class 1-2. And no, I am not sick." she smiled, seeing a boy staring in fear at her. Idiot, Seijuro thought.

 

She smiled and kept talking, something about clubs opening, and to follow the rules to make her job easier, and how she was a student council so early because her brother had recommended her.

 

Ah, that explains why her name sounded familiar, Seijuro declared in his head. She's Matsuoka Rin's sister.

 

Matsuoka Rin. Student #1, perfect-grades-guy, or what his mother would describe him as, a 'perfect boy'. He had only been in the school one year, but he had quickly gone up the grades, gotten to top of all his classes, and even did English in the third years' class.

 

Gou bowed before putting down some club recruitment papers on the teacher's desk, and left. Seijuro sighed. And got up, as that was all. He could just skip the rest of the day. He wasn't interested in seeing the rest of the students of third year in his other classes.

 

He sighed and went to get lunch, but stopped. A commotion a bit further down the hall had already started. Really?

 

"get out of here, murderer." a girl growled, a circle of people already around her. Seijuro frowned, and considered ignoring it, when he heard laughter from inside the group. Well that was new, now he was curious. He sighed and walked over to the group, thankful for his height, so he could see over people's heads.

 

The girl who had called out was the brunette in his class, and he immediately ticked her off as "would not date" in his head. Bad attitude was so unattractive.

 

He blinked when seeing that the one laughing was Gou. She was sitting on the floor, papers scattered, so she must have been pushed. The girl frowned at her, and grabbed at Gou's red ponytail, pulling at her, frowning.

 

"I'll have you know I know a vampire when I see one, so you should just fuck off, no vampires allowed here."

 

Seijuro frowned, It was just day one, and this bitch already made herself the boss of the school? Definitely a no. "Hey, you, Leave her alone." he caught himself saying, and suddenly, all eyes were on him. Crap. Well this just turned to shit.

 

The brunette looked at him, and let Gou's hair go. Her face was pretty, he decided, but damn, he couldn't even enjoy it with her attitude. She frowned, looking like she was ready to say something, but another voice stopped her.

 

"You guys, Lunch time means get out of the hallway! Stop standing right there and get moving!" Seijuro turned around to see another person of the student council, a brunette who was a first-year too. The rude girl frowned, but left anyway, kicking away some papers Gou was trying to pick up, away from her reach. Seijuro stayed behind, just to see if the girl was okay now, but he didn't have a chance before the brunette ran over and practically tackled the redhead, who again dropped the papers she had collected.

 

"Gou! Oh thank god, when I saw the circle and heard your voice... You can't let them do that again!" she called out, and it sounded a but like she was crying, but Seijuro saw no tears. Gou smiled and patted the brunette's back.

 

"Hana, it's okay, really, but um.... could you help me..? Rin's going to be over to check on me any minute, and he'll scold me if he sees this mess..." she whispered, and it made Hana, who apparently knew Gou already, quickly let go and help.

 

He sighed and turned around, but Gou stopped him, by calling out.

 

"Um, excuse me!..." she squeaked when he turned around and looked down, blushing. He felt an urge to groan. He had seen so many times that face on girls it was sickening. "T-thank you, for standing up for me..." she smiled and looked up. Hana blinked and apparently recognized him, because she quickly pulled Gou away, and started whispering, looking back from time to time. He frowned and simply called out "no Problem" before turning around again and leaving.

 

Well, now Momotarou had someone to look forward to when he started here next year. He was interested in older girls, right? Because hell, with Gou knowing his reputation, there was no chance with her. But she had peaked is curiosity.

 

What was with those eyes, and saying she's not sick....? Impossible. He had to do some more digging later.


End file.
